Beautiful
by commander-shakarian
Summary: Rina Trevelyan takes a moment of reprieve from the party at the Winter Palace.


The Winter Palace was buzzing with excitement. The Empress had nearly been assassinated in front of their eyes, but Lady Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, had stopped it. The culprit had been caught, peace had been negotiated between Grand Duke Gaspard and Empress Celene, and even Briala, despite having lost her campaign, was celebrating a new beginning. What had started out as a game had become something magical.

Goblets clinked against the tables, laughter fluttered by as if it were a song in the air. Leliana and Josephine were in their element. The two women were sitting together discussing the fashion, the court, and the intrigue. Rina expected this from Josephine, but Leliana- that was somewhat of a surprise. With the advisors in the confines of Orlesian nobility, they blossomed. Cassandra was the opposite. The Seeker was sitting with Cullen, neither looking comfortable with the amount of attention they were receiving. She couldn't see Cole, but she knew the spirit was there somewhere, spying on the nobility, trying to find a way to help although Rina doubted any of them _could_ be helped.

With her best smile, Rina maneuvered through the crowd. She was tired of the pomp and ceremony. She was ready to return to Skyhold. To finally be able to curl up with a book in her warm bed. To shed the facade and finally be herself. Crossing the threshold onto one of the many balconies that overlooked the gardens of the Winter Palace, Rina's smile slipped away, only to be replaced by a frown. She hadn't wanted to come to the ball. Returning to the noble life wasn't something she ever intended to do, even after the Inquisition defeated Corypheus. Her place was with the Inquisition, beside her ragtag group of misfits. With the Grey Warden whom she'd made such a deep connection.

Leaning against the banister, Rina took in the sights before her. A marble fountain sprayed water into the air, creating mist that sparkled in the light of the moon. Roses, hydrangeas, and tulips created a lovely contrast with the dark green of the foliage. Topiaries in all manner of odd shapes and sizes lined the garden, almost as if it were a small shrubbery army protecting its guests. The velvety black of the sky covered the entire scene, making the world feel smaller than it was.

Rina ran a hand over her exquisitely braided hair. Her curls were unruly on the best of days, and completely unmanageable on the worst. Vivienne had worked some sort of magic on the wavy locks, making them tameable enough to put into tight braidwork. Rina wished she could wear her hair that way every day. A shuffle of footsteps came from behind, but even with her back to her newly arrived guest, she could tell who it was just by the heaviness of his steps.

"You found me."

He chuckled. "I know you. You were going to be anywhere the party _wasn't_."

A legitimate grin found it's way onto her lips. He was right, of course. Rina despised nobility and their ridiculous need to be the best at everything. She had confided in him often these past few months. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

Blackwall's arm brushed up against hers as he joined her. "I am now, my lady."

The blush on her cheeks was thankfully hidden by the darkness surrounding them. Her gray eyes refused to look at him. If she did, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from placing a kiss upon his lips. She hadn't expected the connection she felt to him. The excitement when she was going to see him, the nervousness that overcame her while in his presence. She felt like a foolish child dreaming of a man whom would never be hers. But he _was_ hers. That fact was still wild to ponder.

His blue eyes were cool, clear, like a pond during Ostwick's warm summers. His long dark hair and beard was mixed with gray. It made him look wiser, stronger somehow. He was a Grey Warden. He was a part of an order of heroes, people who would sacrifice their lives to see the world safe. Rina admired that about him. Even Varric had nicknamed him 'Hero'. It was who he truly was.

Motioning towards the garden, Rina said, "Look at the view. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Blackwall grunted. "If I'm being honest, my lady, it isn't."

Confused, Rina glanced at the man standing beside her, unsure how such a thing could be true. The Warden was watching her, a tender expression on his face.

He took her hand into his before speaking, "You are more beautiful than all of Thedas itself, Lady Trevelyan."

Blackwall leaned down and pressed a light kiss upon her hand. Rina's face heated as they stood there, nearly suspended in time. It was then, with the Grey Warden's lips upon her skin, that Rina knew she was falling in love.


End file.
